Jeu de vacances à Poudlard
by Svetlana Corwelayne
Summary: Pour une meilleure entente entre les différentes maisons, Dumbledore organise, pendant les vacances, un grand jeu qui se joue par équipe de deux. Ginny va se retrouver avec Drago...
1. Chapter 1

** Ce chapitre est le premier chapitre d'une fic qui fera normalement si tout va bien, 3 chapitres. L'idée m'en est venue un matin alors que j'avais (encore^^) la flemme de me lever.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

** Jeu de vacances à Poudlard**

CHAPITRE 1:

C'était le premier soir des vacances de la Toussaint. Beaucoup d'élève de Poudlard étaient restés à l'école y compris Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Avant de commencer le diner, Mcgonagall prit la parole:

-Bonjours à tous. Avant de diner, j'aimerais vous annoncer un grand événement. A partir de demain et ce pendant une semaine, Poudlard va organiser un jeu. Ce jeu est obligatoire pour vous tous, sans exception. Il a pour but d'améliorer les rapports entre les différentes maisons et d'occuper vos vacances. J'ai ici à côté de moi, deux coupes comme vous pouvez le voir. L'une porte les blasons de Griffondore et de Serpentard, et l'autre ceux de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle. Chaque Serpentard va venir piocher le prénom d'un Griffondore du sexe opposé dans cette coupe, et chaque Serdaigle va venir faire de même avec l'autre coupe. De ce fait, vous serez tous par binôme mixte. Les deux élèves qui remporteront le jeu recevront chacun 200 points supplémentaires pour leur maison, et 200 galions d'or. Le jeu consiste à retrouver 4 perles cachées partout dans le château et ses jardins à l'aide d'énigmes. La première vous sera dévoilée demain matin après le petit déjeuner. L'entente est indispensable au saint de chaque binôme. Vous devez essayer de trouver le plus de perle possible et si possible les 4. Nous ferons les comptes samedi prochain. Chaque perle trouvée vous dévoilera l'énigme pour trouver la prochaine, il vous suffira de lui ordonner « montre-moi le chemin ». Ne vous en faites pas, des qu'une équipe découvre une perle, une nouvelle apparaît à la même place pour le groupe suivant. Tous les jours nous recevrons les comptes rendus de chaque équipe pour savoir qui se trouve en tête. Car bien sûr ce seront les premiers à trouver toutes les perles qui gagneront le jeu.

Toute la grande salle l'écoutait attentivement. Décidément, le directeur avait de drôles d'idées! La seule chose qui chagrinait les Griffondores et les Serpentards était de devoir faire équipe avec leur maison ennemie.

-Bien, continua Mcgonagall, je vais maintenant appeler chaque Serpentard un par un pour qu'il vienne piocher son coéquipier.

Les Serpentards défilèrent donc les uns après les autres, piochant des prénoms et faisant la grimace en découvrant avec qui ils devraient faire équipe. Ron fut pioché par une Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry devint l'équipier de Pansy. Hermione quand à elle fut la moins chanceuse de tous, car ce fut Crabbe qui retira son prénom de la coupe.

-Je suis maudite! S'exclama-t-elle. Il fallait que je tombe sur un des Serpentard le plus bête que je connaisse! Comment je suis censée le faire réfléchir aux énigmes moi?

-En lui offrant des gâteaux, se moqua Ron.

-Très amusant Ronald vraiment.

Celui-ci éclata de rire. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny se vit piocher par nul autre que Malfoy. Elle en resta sans voix. Ron riait tellement qu'il aurait pu en tomber du banc.

-Vois le bon côté des chose Ginny, la réconforta Hermione, au moins Malfoy n'est pas totalement ignorant, alors que Crabbe... c'est une autre histoire.

Ensuite vint la répartition des Serdaigles et des Poufsoufles, puis le repas put débuter.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était soit anxieux de découvrit la première énigme, soit impatient, parfois même les deux à la fois. Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin. Ce fut encore Mcgonagall qui parla:

-Je vais maintenant demander à toutes les équipes de se rejoindre.

Il y eut un vacarme énorme dans la grande salle pendant que les élèves recherchaient leur équipier. Ginny se dirigea vers Malfoy et s'assit à ses côtés sans lui adresser la parole. Lui fit de même.

Une fois le silence de retour, Mcgonagall, fit tournoyer plusieurs fois sa baguette dans les airs et la première énigme fut dévoilée écrite dans un nuage de fumée rose. Ginny la lut à voix haute:

« A Halloween nous pouvons prendre plusieurs visages,

Au gré de nos sculpteurs,

Qui nous illuminent de l'intérieur. »

-C'est quoi ce charabia? S'exclama Malfoy.

-Commence pas comme ça Malfoy, le morigéna-t-elle.

-Je dis encore ce que je veux Weasley.

-Comme tu veux, mais c'est pas en réagissant de la sorte que nous gagnerons.

-Qui te dis que je veux gagner?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Ne serais-ce-que pour que ta maison emporte les 200 points d'avance.

Il ne nia pas.

-J'ai moi aussi très envie de gagner. Je propose donc que nous essayons de réfléchir ensemble pour être plus efficace. Qu'en dis-tu Malfoy?

Il grogna un peu puis acquiesça.

-Bon, recherchons déjà tout ce qu'il y a à Halloween.

-Tout le monde est déjà parti. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas tout simplement comme eux? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils n'ont pas prit le temps de réfléchir donc ils vont tourner en rond. Si nous savons avant ce que nous cherchons, nous serons beaucoup plus efficaces.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. A force de rester avec le rat de bibliothèque, même Weasley s'était mise à réfléchir comme elle maintenant.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Alors je dirais qu'à Halloween il y a... des toile d'araignées, des squelettes, du orange, des cucurbitacées...

-Des cucurbiquoi? Répéta Ginny.

-Des cucurbitacées. Tient tient, je connaitrais un mot que la petite Ginny ne connais pas? Dit-il narquois.

-La ferme Malfoy et dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Tu es très contradictoire ma petite. Je dois te parler ou me la fermer?

-Me parler! S'écria-t-elle. Et ne m'appelle pas ma petite!

-Une cucurbitacée, en botanique, expliqua Malfoy en prenant ses grands airs, est le nom donné à des fruits comestibles comme la citrouille ou la courge.

-C'est bon Malfoy te prends pas pour un dictionnaire interactif non plus, répliqua Ginny.

-Jalouse! Siffla-t-il.

-N'importe quoi! Dit Ginny en détournant la tête de l'autre côté de Malfoy.

C'est là qu'elle eut la réponse à l'énigme. Devant elle, en décoration, se trouvaient des citrouilles avec chacune des visages différents et des bougies à l'intérieur.

-Malfoy! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il fut tellement surprit qu'il sursauta.

-Ne me refais jamais ce coup là tu m'entend?

-Tais-toi et écoute-moi! Des citrouilles!

-Des citrouille? Répéta-t-il. Hum... Tu veux du jus de citrouille?

-Mais non! C'est la réponse à l'énigme! Les citrouilles peuvent être sculptées de plusieurs façons, avec la bouche droite, en zigzag, avec les yeux triangulaires ou carrés etcétéra. Et les bougies que l'ont place en leur centre les illuminent de l'intérieur!

Drago écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas.

-Weasley, tu m'étonne là! Tu as vraiment trouvé?

-Oui!

Elle se leva et sautilla sur place pour exprimer sa joie.

-Heu... Ca va? s'assura Malfoy.

Elle l'avait complètement oublier celui-la. Elle arrêta immédiatement de sauter et rougit.

-Alors, tu sais où il y a des citrouille à Poudlard? Demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

-Non, si nous allions faire un tour dans le château pour chercher maintenant que nous savons? Proposa-t-il.

-Tu as raison, allons-y.

-Attend j'ai pas bien entendu là. Tu as dis que j'avais raison?

-Profite-en ça n'arrivera pas souvent Malfoy.

Il sourit puis la suivit à l'extérieur du château.

Ils arpentèrent toute les citrouilles en décoration dans l'école mais ne découvrirent rien, pas une seule petite perle à l'horizon.

-Peut-être que tu t'es trompé Weasley? Dit Malfoy.

-Non, coupa-t-elle. Ca ne peut être que ça. Nous n'avons pas encore fouillé les jardins. Viens!

L'équipe passa au peigne fin tous les alentours du château, sans succès. Il finirent par passer devant la cabane de Hagrid. Ce fut au tour de Malfoy d'avoir une révélation.

-Regarde, commença-t-il, Hagrid fait pousser des citrouilles dans son jardin.

-Mais oui, tu as raison!

-Je croyais que mademoiselle ne me dirait pas ça souvent, remarqua Drago en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sorti tout seul.

-C'est encore mieux, susurra t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Viens ne perdons pas de temps, déclara-t-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin du gardien des clés et des lieux sans demander son autorisation.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici! S'exclama Hagrid.

-Hagrid, nous cherchons la perle, l'informa Ginny.

-Sortez de mon jardin tout de suite et allez vous-en!

Drago et Ginny partirent et le demi-géant retourna dans sa cabane.

-Comment on va faire, demanda Ginny. Je suis sûre que la perle est ici. Hagrid n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Ca doit être une sorte d'épreuve.

Drago réfléchit un moment et ajouta:

-Suis-moi, j'ai une idée.

Il l'entraina derrière un petit muret de pierre et prononça:

-_Accio perle_!

Les deux élèves remarquèrent qu'une des plus grosses citrouilles remua.

-La perle doit être dans celle-ci, supposa Ginny.

Avant même qu'elle eut pu émettre une idée pour la récupérer, Drago avait déjà commencé à découper le fruit orange à distance à l'aide de sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait une perle dorée entre ses doigts et arborait un sourire vainqueur.

-Et voilà. Tu ne me dis pas que j'avais encore raison et que je suis vraiment très fort et intelligent?

-Rêve pas Drago!

-Drago? Nous sommes intimes maintenant? Plaisanta-t-il.

Ginny rougit, ça lui était sorti tout seul.

-Arrête tes bêtises _Malfoy_ et découvrons l'énigme suivante.

-A tes ordres _Ginny_!

Elle grogna mais ne releva pas.

* * *

Review por favor :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:

-Montre-moi le chemin, dit Malfoy à la perle.

Elle s'éclaira et de la fumée dorée en sortie:

« Nous sommes esclaves alors que nous mériterions d'être aimé,

Pour notre travail acharné.

Nous ne vous donnerons ce que vous cherchez,

Qu'à condition qu'en égal vous nous traitiez. ».

-Encore du charabia, soupira Malfoy.

-Oh non recommence pas Malfoy.

-Nous verrons ça demain de toute façon. C'est l'heure du diner, nous avons chercher toute la journée. Maintenant allons manger.

-Tu as r...

-Oui tu allais dire quoi? Que j'avais raison? Oui, je sais. J'ai toujours raison!

-Tu es irrécupérable Malfoy, déclara Ginny.

Il sourit et partit rejoindre sa table.

-Ha! Mon moment préféré de la journée, s'extasia Ron. Celui où l'on mange!

Harry, Hermione, et Ginny rirent, puis ils commencèrent à manger.

-Alors comment se déroulent vos recherches? Demanda Harry.

-Nous n'avançons pas! S'écria Hermione. Ce gros lourdeau n'est bon qu'à manger, dire « j'ai faim », et « c'est quoi l'énigme déjà? » avant de se remettre à manger. Et je ne peux même pas lui donner des gâteaux pour le faire réfléchir car il a déjà toute sa réserve!

Tout le mode éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment, avoua Ron.

-Vraiment? Dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Nous nous n'en sommes pas certains mais nous avons quelques idées.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a encore trouvé la première perle? S'étonna Ginny.

-Il faut dire que l'énigme n'est pas très explicite, dit Ron.

-Au contraire, elle est très facile!

-Ginny! Ne me dis pas que Malfoy et toi l'avaient déjà trouvé! S'exclama Hermione.

-Si!

Tous ses amis la dévisagèrent tandis que elle arborait une magnifique sourire de vainqueur.

-Je parie que la fouine t'a tout laissé faire, supposa Ron.

-Détrompe-toi Ronald, il m'a aidé.

-Ginny tu peux nous le dire tu sais? Déclara Harry.

-Mais arrêtez à la fin! Il m'a aidé, nous avons cherché et trouvé la perle ensemble! Et apparemment nous avons étaient les plus efficaces.

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle venait de défendre Malfoy ouvertement alors qu'elle était censé le détester.

-Désolée Ginny, s'excusa Hermione en l'honneur de tous.

-C'est pas grave, répondit celle-ci avant de partir se coucher.

Le jour suivant, ce fut Malfoy qui alla voir Ginny de lui même.

-Bon, où en étions-nous?

-A la deuxième énigme, répondit Ginny.

-Ah Oui. Au fait, on est en avance sur les autres. Ils n'ont même pas encore trouvé la première perle ces imbéciles!

-Je sais, mes amis non plus ne l'ont pas trouvés mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sont des imbéciles.

-Si tu le dis... Alors réfléchissons. J'ai cogité toute la nuit et...

-Toi, tu as cogité? Se moqua Ginny alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il en était capable.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Sans commentaire Weasley.

Ce fut à elle de sourire cette fois.

-Donc, à quoi à aboutit tout cette cogitation Malfoy?

-Je te le dis à une condition, susurra-t-il.

-Laquelle, demanda Ginny soupçonneuse.

-Appelle-moi Drago pour voir?

-Je trouverais toute seule.

-Dommage, on va perdre un temps fou alors que nous pourrions aller chercher la troisième perle dès maintenant. Mais c'est comme tu veux ma petite.

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi!

-Comme tu veux... _Ginn_y!

Ginny se retint de la frapper pour le faire taire. Mais elle voulait vraiment remporter le jeu. Elle se décida donc à accéder à sa requête. Assez bizarre venant de lui d'ailleurs...

-A quoi as-tu pensé cette nuit... _Drago_?

Il sourit.

-Nous avons beaucoup de domestiques chez moi et, les seul que nous pouvons traiter vraiment mal, ce sont les elfes de maison, car ce sont des esclaves.

-C'est charmant Malfoy. Ils ne méritent pas que vous les traitiez comme de vulgaires chaussettes!

-C'est ça justement l'énigme! Ce sont des esclaves qui aimeraient être aimé et qui veulent sans doute qu'on les traite en égal.

-Vraiment Drago tu me surprends là!

-Merci Ginny, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

La rousse soupira en secouant la tête: Malfoy serait toujours Malfoy. Tous ses amis le pensaient vil et cruel, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il pouvait quand il le voulait faire preuve d'intelligence et de gentillesse.

-Alors direction les cuisines, annonça Ginny.

-Les cuisines? On vient tout juste de manger Weasley!

-Et qui prépare à manger d'après toi?

-Ne commence pas à me parler sur ce ton, dit froidement Malfoy.

-Je te parle comme je veux, répliqua la Griffondore.

C'est de mauvais poil que les deux équipiers allèrent aux cuisines. Malfoy était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il ne fit pas attention au ton qu'il employa avec les elfes de maison:

-Toi! Donne-nous la perle.

-Désolé monsieur, mais nous avons eut l'ordre de ne la donner que si on nous le demandait poliment.

-Bien, alors _s'il te plait_, donne-moi la perle.

-Non, vous devrez revenir demain. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chance par jour.

Malfoy poussa un gros juron et sortit des cuisines, Ginny sur le talons.

-Bravo Malfoy! Vraiment bravo! S'écria Ginny. Toi et la délicatesse ça fait deux!

-La ferme Weasley!

-Non, toi la ferme! Si tu ne t'étais pas précipité et que tu m'avais laissé parler, en ce moment nous aurions déjà la deuxième perle! Et à cause de toi et de tes airs hautains, nous perdons un jour de recherche! Comment veux-tu accéder à la victoire si tu ne réfléchis pas!

Malfoy ne répliqua pas, il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, mais il refusait de le lui avouer.

-Vous les Serpentards êtes trop orgueilleux pour avouer votre faute en plus de ça! Mais pourquoi est-ce-que je suis tombée avec toi?

-C'est réciproque! J'aurais préféré être avec n'importe qui d'autre que toi!

-Parfait! Pas besoin de se côtoyer plus pour aujourd'hui puisque nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour le moment!

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla dans la salle commune des Griffondores. Elle était déserte. Évidemment, ils étaient tous à la chasse aux perles! Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu, et fit ses devoirs pour passer le temps.

Le soir-même, pendant le repas, Harry lui annonça qu'il avait déjà en sa possession la première et la deuxième perle. Ron et Hermione en revanche, en étaient au même point qu'elle. Elle lança un regard noir vers la table de Malfoy. Ils auraient été en avance si cet imbécile n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche. Elle fulminait.

Le lendemain, elle dit à Drago, que s'ils voulaient gagner, ils devaient arrêter de s'engueuler. Drago s'était calmé depuis la veille et avait accepté.

C'est donc en meilleurs termes qu'ils se rendirent pour la seconde fois aux cuisines.

-Bonjours, salua Ginny, nous venons chercher la deuxième perle. Pourriez-vous nous la donner s'il vous plait?

-La voici, lui répondit un elfe de maison en lui tendant une perle verte claire.

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir.

En sortant des cuisines, le binôme s'installa sur un banc.

-Montre-moi le chemin, déclara Ginny à l'attention de la perle.

Un nuage de fumée verte claire s'en échappa et Malfoy lut l'énigme à haute voix:

« J'appartiens à un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps,

Il s'occupe de moi depuis très longtemps,

Bien que je périsse dans les flammes,

Et renaisse à l'infini. »

-La par contre j'avoue que je sèche Drago, dit Ginny qui sans faire exprès avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi.

Drago ne fit aucune remarque sur l'utilisation de son prénom.

-Il faudrait trouver le moyen de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, déclara Malfoy.

-Mais oui, Dumbledore! Mais comment? Il nous faut un mot de passe pour monter les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau.

-J'ai bien une idée, dit Drago, mais il faut enfreindre des règles du château et se faire prendre par dessus le marché. Je ne pense pas qu'une petite Griffondore accepterait de faire ça.

-Détrompe-toi Malfoy. Les Griffondores sont réputés pour être courageux contrairement à chez les Serpentard où la lâcheté domine.

Malfoy ne releva pas, son plan avait fonctionné. Ginny allait accepter.

-Tu acceptes donc aussi facilement? S'étonna faussement Drago.

-Il faut qu'on gagne. Et hier, Harry et Pansy étaient déjà en possession de la deuxième perle que nous n'avions pas pu avoir par ta faute.

-Recommence pas Weasley! S'énerva le Serpentard.

-Non, il ne faut pas que nous nous fâchions souviens-toi. Sinon à ce stade-là nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de gagner.

Drago se calma et hocha la tête.

-Quelle est ton idée alors? Demanda Ginny

-Ce soir, nous attendrons que la grande salle soit pleine pour faire notre apparition. Nous entrerons en nous disputant. Nous en viendrons ensuite aux sorts. Je te préviens Weasley n'essaye même pas de me faire mal.

-Toi non plus Malfoy.

-Les professeurs devront intervenir pour nous séparer et la vieille Mcgonagall nous enverra surement chez Dumbledore. Nous aurons alors tout le loisir d'observer son bureau pour trouver quelque chose pouvant se rapporter à notre dernière énigme.

-Oui, réfléchit Ginny, ça pourrait fonctionner.

-Bien sûr que ça marchera. C'est mon plan Weasley ne l'oublie pas.

-Ce que j'avais oublié par contre, c'est ton égo surdimensionné Malfoy, soupira-t-elle.

Le soir venu, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés, Ginny et Drago firent leur apparition...

-Malfoy reviens ici immédiatement! Cria Ginny.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Granger je ne suis pas ton chien!

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement!

-Je ne crois rien Granger, j'en suis sûr.

-Tais-toi! Si nous perdons, je te préviens sale fouine, que tu ne finiras pas la semaine dans le même état que tu l'as commencé!

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur alors vas-y continue je t'en pris, se moqua-t-il.

-Même tes parents ne te reconnaîtront pas! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle! Hurla la Griffondore.

Drago ne réagit pas.

-Reducto! Lança Ginny pour que Drago daigne se retourner.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû Weasley, menaça le Serpentard en parant son attaque avant d'en envoyer une à son tour.

Ils s'envoyèrent ainsi quelques sorts, mais Ginny remarqua que les profs ne réagissaient pas assez vite. Il fallait donc monter d'un cran, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Stupéfix!

Drago eut tout juste le temps de ravaler sa surprise et de parer l'attaque de la rousse.

-Oubliette! Lança Ginny.

-Arrête! Tu es folle! Cria Drago qui commençait à s'affoler pour sa petite personne.

Elle ne voulait tout de même pas lui enlever sa mémoire... si?

-Stupéfix!

Et cette fois Drago ne réussit pas à contrer l'attaque de sa coéquipière.

Soudain, une grosse voix froide se fit entendre.

-Miss Weasley, siffla Rogue en annulant le sort que la jeune fille venait de lancer.

-Il l'a bien cherché, lâcha cette dernière.

-C'est faux! Je n'ai absolument rien fait, déclara Malfoy.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est à cause de toi que nous allons de toute évidence perdre le jeu et les récompenses qui vont avec!

-C'est fini Miss Weasley, prévint le professeur aux cheveux gras, je vous emmène dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès maintenant. Nous verrons bien comment vous plaiderez votre cause. Pour ma part, je vous aurais disqualifiés du jeu. Drago, vous n'en êtes pas dispensé non plus.

Rogue les laissa monter seuls jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Weasley! S'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est passé par la tête! Tu as essayé de me faire oublier toute ma vie, et de me stupéfixer!

-Il n'y aurait pas eu grand chose à te faire oublier de toute façon, railla-t-elle.

Il lui attrapa un poignet qu'il serra:

-Je t'avais dit de ne rien tenter contre moi. Tu t'en souviens Weasley ou c'est trop loin pour toi? Dit-il en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle ait jamais vu.

-Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, se défendit-elle.

-Et il n'y avait pas des sorts moins dangereux que « oubliette »?

-Je ne t'ai pas atteins alors de quoi tu te plein? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une chance que je l'ai éviter oui! S'énerva-t-il.

-J'ai fait exprès de te louper Malfoy, j'aurais pu t'avoir si j'avais voulu.

La conversation ne put pas continuer d'avantage car l'escalier était arrivé à destination.

-Si on se reconcentrait sur notre but, déclara Ginny.

Drago se calma et accepta.

C'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Mes chers faux petits délinquants, les salua le directeur.

Les deux faux délinquants en questions s'observèrent et Drago arqua un sourcil.

-Allons allons, nous savons très bien tous les trois pourquoi vous êtes ici, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Alors c'est tout à votre aise, vous possédez à partir de maintenant 10 minutes pour chercher votre trésor.

Il retourna un sablier qui été posé sur son bureau.

Drago et Ginny n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils étaient trop surpris.

-Vous perdez du temps, annonça Dumbledore.

Drago fut le premier à réagir. Il secoua Ginny et ils commencèrent tous deux à chercher, se répétant chacun l'énigme dans leur tête.

-Monsieur, demanda Ginny, y a-t-il des choses... auxquelles vous tenez beaucoup ici?

« Et elle pense être discrète? S'étonna Drago en lui-même ».

Dumbledore sourit.

-Oh! Il y en a beaucoup! Tenez par exemple, j'ai rapporté ce chapeau de Hongrie. Je l'ai gagné en pariant sur un hippogriffe nommé Quipette Pluhoquesson Ombre. Un magnifique animal aux plumes grises très soyeuses. Il est arrivé 5eme!

-5eme sur combien? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ginny.

-Hélas, 5eme sur 5. Mais il m'a permit de gagner le lot de compensation. C'était celui que je voulais!

Drago leva ses magnifiques yeux gris orage au ciel. Il était exaspéré.

-Il y a aussi...

-C'est bon Monsieur, s'interposa Drago, Ginny en a assez entendu. Je pense que nous allons chercher maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça? Le questionna-t-elle en chuchotant. Il nous aurait peut-être dit ce que nous cherchons.

-Ne rêve pas. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un grand sorcier pour comprendre ce que tu mijotais. Et il s'est fait une joie de nous faire perdre notre temps. Il ne nous reste plus que 5 minutes! Bravo Weasley!

Elle déglutie: il avait raison. Qu'elle avait pu être bête! Maintenant il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de trouver la perle.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et partit nonchalamment caresser son animal de compagnie. Ginny l'observa, il avait l'air mal en point cette oiseau! Soudain, il s'enflamma. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Dumbledore lui-même ne semblait pas très affolé par la perte de son animal à plume... Puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau, ou plutôt l'oisillons, revint à la vie de ses cendres..

« Mais oui bien sûr,! » Dirent d'une même voix les deux élèves.

Drago se dirigea vers le phénix, et découvrit sur le tas de cendre une jolie perle bleue ciel qu'il montra à Ginny. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir réussit que Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Drago. Il en resta figé de surprise. En découvrant ce qu'elle venait de faire, Ginny s'éloigna immédiatement du Serpentard sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

-Nous avons réussi, s'étonna Drago. Nous avons trouvé la dernière perle.

Tous deux n'en revenaient pas.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3:

-Je suis fier de vous, annonça le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Vous avez réussi, malgré la légendaire opposition de vos maisons, à vous entendre plus ou moins et à terminer le jeu. Vous ne saurez votre classement que samedi, à la fin du temps imparti. Vous pouvez à présent aller manger. Je pense Miss Weasley, en entendant le doux bruit de votre ventre, que vous commencez à avoir faim.

Ginny acquiesça et elle sortie du bureau en compagnie de son équipier. Tous deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ginny! Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris tout à l'heure? S'indigna Hermione.

-Rien, tout est arrangé maintenant, répondit-elle encore souriante.

-Au non tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Gin'! La prévint son amie.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, répliqua Ginny sur un ton qui laissait bien entendre qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, et que l'on avait pas intérêt à insister d'avantage.

Harry changea de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est ainsi que Ginny apprit qu'Hermione et Crabbe avaient -enfin- trouvé la première perle. Ron et Harry avaient tous deux la deuxième et étaient à la recherche de la dernière. Ginny ne voulut pas leur dire qu'ils les avaient toutes trouvées, préférant attendre les résultats pour leur montrer à tous que Drago pouvait être utile. Oh non, elle recommençais à défendre la fouine... il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

Le jour suivant, pour passer le temps, Ginny décida de suivre de loin les progrès que faisaient Hermione et Crabbe. Elle les suivit donc pendant une partie la journée.

Toute la matinée, Hermione et son demi-équipier ne se virent pas. Cette dernière passa tout son temps dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à préparer une potion que Ginny reconnue comme la potion Aiguise-Méninge.

L'après-midi même, Crabbe rejoins Hermione les bras plein de gâteaux de toutes sortes. Hermione affichait un air atterré.

-Crabbe, est-ce-que aujourd'hui, tu pourrais essayer, je dis bien essayer, DE REFLECHIR UN PEU!

Ce dernier sursauta et en échappa ses précieuses sucreries. Il se baissa aussitôt pour les ramasser.

Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et son pied battait le sol.

-CRABBE! Debout tout de suite! Cria-t-elle.

Trop étonner, il obéit.

-Bien. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas m'aider à gagner ce jeu, ou... JE FAIS EXPLOSER SES MAUDITS GATEAUX!

Les yeux de Crabbe s'écarquillèrent de peur devant l'apparente colère de sa coéquipière, et il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait déjà sur les confiseries qu'il avait eu le temps de ramasser.

-Crabbe... j'attends ta réponse? S'impatientait-elle en essayant ne plus crier.

-Mais...

Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette et tous les gâteaux partirent en morceaux. Crabbe s'effondra à terre et lui lança un regard noir:

-Assassin! Hurla-t-il.

Hermione n'en revenait pas: quelle pouvait bien être était l'étendu de son inintelligence?

-Pétrificus totalus, dit-elle.

Une fois Crabbe immobilisé, elle tira une petite fiole de sa poche, et lui versa le liquide dans la bouche.

« C'est pas vrai Herm'! Si tu te fais prendre à droguer ton coéquipier tu seras surement disqualifiée! s'exclama Ginny en chuchotant. Surtout que ça ne va pas passer inaperçu un Crabbe plus intelligent qu'à l'ordinaire. »

-Tu as complétement raison Weasley, fit une voix masculine derrière elle. Ginny sursauta.

-Drago! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur!

-Je sais, tu aurais dû voir la tête que tu faisais, c'était à mourir de rire! Se moqua-t-il.

-Très drôle Malfoy vraiment.

Il sourit.

-Alors comme ça tu ne sais tellement plus quoi faire de tes journées que tu en viens à espionner tes amis? Constata Drago.

-Et toi tu t'ennuies tellement que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire de même!

-Soit.

Ginny était assez fière d'elle: elle avait eu le dernier mot. Mais elle l'avait même eu trop facilement, qu'est-ce-que cachait Drago... Ginny guétait les moindres signes annonciateurs d'une « farce » à la Malfoy. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, Ginny ne la vit pas venir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était coincée entre le mur et Drago. Il avait dû se rapprocher petit à petit. Et maintenant c'était trop tard elle ne pouvait plus partir. Maudit Malfoy! Se dit-elle intérieurement.

-Maudit Malfoy? Dis-tu, répéta le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

-Parfaitem... MALFOY! Cria-t-elle. Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées est-ce-que tu as bien compris? Est-ce bien rentré dans ta petite tête de fouine blonde?

-Tais-toi Crabbe. Tu n'as pas entendu? Je crois que quelqu'un à hurlé « Malfoy » par là-bas. Viens, il doit encore être en train de terroriser un première année, allons aider ce pauvre petit.

-Heureuse Weasley? On nous a entendu maintenant à cause de toi. Viens! Dit-il en l'attirant vers un côté sombre du couloir. Ils se cachèrent sous une petite table dans le sombre en espérant ne pas être découvert par la Griffondore et l'imbécile qui l'accompagnait. Drago avait bien choisi sa cachette: elle était tellement minuscule que Ginny était obligée de se tenir dans les bras de son équipier de Serpentard. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son coup et l'exquise odeur de sa peau. L'exquise? Elle avait bien pensé le mot exquis en parlant de Drago? Quelque chose n'allait plus chez elle.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit Hermione, le cri venait d'ici.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de la petite table où étaient lovés Hermione et Drago mais ne les vit pas. Tant pis. Viens Crabbe.

Et ils partirent tous deux à la recherche des perles.

Drago ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Ginny de si tôt.

-Alors, je sens si bon que ça Weasley? Susurra-t-il en envoyant une onde de son haleine chaude dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Elle se raidit et rougit. Une chance qu'il faisait sombre!

-Malfoy, je t'ai dit de ne pas lire dans mes pensées! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se délivrer de l'étau des bras du blond, en vain.

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'enfuir alors que tu as le nez dans mon magnifique cou et que tu trouves mon odeur, comment déjà? Ha oui, « exquise ».

Elle essaya de le frapper au visage mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet. De ce fait, elle avait la figure à quelques centimètres de celle de Drago. Sa respiration c'était accélérée, celle de Malfoy aussi. Ginny voulut une dernière fois se libérer du Serpentard, mais lui en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle ne se laissa pas faire au début, mais, peu à peu, elle lui rendit son baiser.

Les jours suivants, Ginny évita le plus qu'elle put Malfoy. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards à chaque repas. Et à chaque fois elle rencontrait le sien. Elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de lui pour l'oublier -car n'oublions pas qu'elle était censée le détester- mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle y pensait toute la journée. Elle ne se voyait pas dire à ses amis: « Hey! Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle? Je sors avec votre pire ennemi et mon ex-pire ennemi! »

Ils la croiraient sans doute folle, juste assez pour l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le samedi matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Mcgonagall reprit la parole comme le samedi précédent:

-Bonjours à tous. Avant que nous commencions à manger, j'aimerais vous informer d'un certain nombre de chose. Tout d'abord, le grand jeu de Poudlard est officiellement terminé. Nous vous donnerons les résultats ce soir à l'occasion d'un grand bal.

A ce moment-là, il y eut un bruit infernal dans la grande salle. Tout le monde commentait la nouvelle. Les professeurs étaient fous de les prévenir le jour même. Comment allaient-ils trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière en si peut de temps?

-Silence! Ordonna la voix de Mcgonagall que des années d'enseignement avaient entraînées.

Le silence revint très vite et elle put continuer son discours:

-Vous devrez vous rendre à ce bal au bras de votre coéquipier. Donc la question des cavaliers est réglé pour chacun de vous. Une tenue appropriée est obligatoire bien entendu. Je vous attends ce soir dans la grande salle à 20 heures précises. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard. Les retardataires seront tout simplement disqualifiés. Sur ce bon appétit!

Ginny ne pourrait plus éviter Malfoy, elle serait même obligée de danser avec lui. Au moins, elle irait au bal aux bras d'un sublime jeune homme... et un Malfoy ne risquait pas de se présenter mal vêtu. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers son équipier qui la fixait également, d'un regard perçant, époustouflant, envoûtant! Elle détourna les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter toute cette effervescence de beauté plus longtemps sans courir jusqu'à elle.

Malfoy sourit, fier du pouvoir que son charme exerçait sur _sa_ Ginny. Ce soir, elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter, et lui tiendrait là sa dernière chance de la faire chavirer.

Le soir venu, Ginny se trouvait dans sa chambre et se préparait pour le fameux bal.

« Dumbledore et ses idées non mais je vous jure! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Sa famille lui avait envoyée pour l'occasion une magnifique robe de bal: une robe à bustier descendant jusqu'au dessus des genoux en s'évasant un peu. Elle était bleue marine et sur le bustier étaient cousues, avec un fil extrêmement fin et doré, de minces formes baroques et quelques roses. Le vêtement était accompagné d'escarpins également bleus marines et d'un collier ras-le-cou doré.

Ginny s'observa vêtu de sa tenue de soirée dans son miroir. Il fallait avouer qu'elle se trouvait très belle. Pour sublimer le tout, elle s'était coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle espérait vraiment être à la hauteur d'un Malfoy et ne pas passer pour une « clocharde » à côté de lui.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant les portes de la grande salle à 19 heures 50. Elle fut à l'heure. Lui était arrivé quelques minutes en avance. Lorsqu'il la vit, il dût fournir tous les effort du monde pour ne pas ouvrir grand la bouche; il se contenta donc d'écarquiller les yeux le plus possible...

Ginny aussi, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, faillit en perdre la vue tellement il rayonnait à ses yeux. Il portait un smoking noir et une chemise blanche sur laquelle il avait « oublié » d'attacher les deux premiers boutons. Le regard de Ginny vira alors vers le torse d'Apollon de son cavalier puis se décida enfin à rencontrer son regard: le même que celui qu'il avait eu le matin. Ses mystérieux yeux gris la fascinaient autant qu'ils l'ensorcelaient.

-Weasley! Tu as vraiment fais un effort vestimentaire ce soir je suis fier de toi, se moqua Drago.

« Garde ton calme, Ginny, garde ton calme » se répétait-elle pour éviter de faire jaillir son courroux.

-Merci, mais je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi. Ton smoking est tout simplement passable.

-Tu ne connais pas le luxe c'est tout.

-Non, mais je sais reconnaître une belle tenue lorsque j'en vois une, et la tienne ne l'est pas, mentis la rousse.

Drago esquissa un sourire et Ginny espéra qu'il n'avait pas encore lu dans ses pensées.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les couples pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient encore fait des merveilles questions décoration. Les emblèmes de Griffondore et Serpentard ornaient le plafond et les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert, l'or et le rouge.

-Apparemment, c'est une équipe Serpentard-Griffondore qui a remporté le jeu, remarqua Ginny.

-Tu as trouvé ça toute seule? Railla Drago.

-Commence pas Malfoy.

Il sourit encore.

Les danses commencèrent et Drago pris sa cavalière par la taille. Ginny voulut garder une distance raisonnable. Drago ne contesta pas, mais, au bout de quelques danse, il ne lui demanda pas son avis, et la rapprocha dangereusement de lui. La Griffondore n'essaya même pas de résister, sachant par avance qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et n'en ayant pas envie. Elle humait à plein nez son exquis parfum. Les deux élèves avaient maintenant leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

Dumbledore entra en scène. Drago n'en lâcha pas pour autant Ginny. Il la garda à ses côtés par la taille. Elle ne rechigna pas.

-C'est à présent l'heure de vous annoncer le classement de notre grand jeu de vacances.

La tension dans la salle était à son comble. Même Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle était si stressée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était emparée de la main de Drago et la serrait fortement. Malfoy se laissa faire.

En troisième position, il y avait une équipe de Serdaigle-Poufsoufle.

-Et maintenant, en deuxième position, le couple Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson.

Des applaudissements retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle.

-Et l'équipe que nous attendions tous: Drago Malfoy et Ginny Weasley, qui ont réussi à terminer le jeu au bout de trois jours, même en ayant eut un petit retardement au niveau des cuisines... plaisanta la directeur.

Le visage du couple en question s'illumina. Ginny cette fois, ne put repousser plus longtemps sa joie et se jeta d'elle même dans les bras de Drago pour capturer sa bouche. Celui-ci lui répondit avec la même passion.

Il y eut d'abord un silence pesant à la vue de ses deux élèves censés se détester ouvertement, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit. Les lèvres de Ginny quittèrent un instant celle de Drago pour guéter la réaction de ses amis: eux aussi applaudissaient et riaient. Ginny en fut soulagée. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle: il lui souriait également. Non pas narquoisement mais avec un vrai et merveilleux sourire.

-Ta robe, tu es vraiment sublime avec, avoua-t-il.

-Tu embellirais n'importe quel smoking de bas prix, le complimenta Ginny.

-Je sais, je suis magnifique après tout!

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois.

* * *

J'ai terminé! j'espère que ça vous aura plus :)


End file.
